


A Rose fit for a King

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adjustment Insomnia, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Worry, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: A few days following the daring rescue in Derdriu, Dimitri is restless and unable to sleep. To his surprise, he finds that he isn't the only one and makes his way down to the garden to find out what is keeping his darling Lorenz from sleeping.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Rose fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for myself for my Bad Things Happen Bingo, prompt Insomnia.
> 
> This iiiis probably the softest BTHB fic ever lol. Or at the very least, its the softest I'll write lol.
> 
> ENJOY!

Another restless night. 

Normally Dimitri would just lay there, try to go back to sleep, or maybe get up and pace around the room for a bit… but tonight none of these little tricks were working. No matter what he did, he simply could not get back to sleep. With a sigh, he got out of bed, walking out onto the balcony. A shiver ran through him as the cold, early spring air hit him, prompting him to step back inside to grab his cloak. Goddess knows if he didn't and Dedue found out, the poor man would have a major panic. The thought brought a fond smile to his face as he walked to the edge of the balcony, the wind now only biting at his face as it was no match for the heavy, fur lined cloak. He really was so lucky to have such dear friends, ones that care about him and his well-being despite everything that had happened. 

His thoughts shifted as he gazed out over the horizon. Even at this hour, Fhirdiad was a busy, frantic place. Rebuilding from the battle to retake the city, moving resources to accommodate the merger with the Alliance, preparations for the march to Fort Merceus… it was the city that never slept it seemed… fitting that it would be watched over by an equally sleepless king. Still, it had its charms, even this early and it almost made him wish he had someone to share it with. Of course he would never dare go wake his loving partner… the man had struggled enough after their return from Derdriu, the least Dimitri could do was let him sleep.

What unseen force made him look down, he didn't know, but a glimpse of purple in the gardens below caught his eye. Dimitri stared for a moment, as if trying to make sure he was not dreaming the sight because of his own somewhat romantic wishings… but when he watched that familiar purple cloak move just so as to allow its wearer to take a sip from the tea cup in his hand, Dimitri’s brows knitted together in concern. Why was he awake? Was his beloved suffering this same sort of… adjustment insomnia? Either way, Dimitri wasted no more time heading down there, stopping only to grab something off his dresser. 

Dimitri’s pace slowed once he stepped out into the gardens, breathing in the lovely aroma of early blooming flowers that came with the crisp breeze. It was relaxing, a perfect place for someone seeking relief from a restless night. Perhaps next time he needed such an escape, he too would come down here. If nothing else, then the trip down and eventually back up the stairs might wear him out.

“Lorenz?”

Lorenz had been lost in thought, consumed with worry over what the future now held, when that familiar voice broke through. It startled him though, as soft as it was. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be up, but luckily he didn’t spill any of his tea when he jumped. “Dimitri! You startled me…”

“Apologies.” Dimitri offered with a look of sincerity upon his face. “May I join you? As beautiful as this place is, it is awful lonely at this hour.”

“Certainly.” Lorenz answered simply, scooting over to allow Dimitri room to sit next to him on the bench. “You’ll have to forgive me, I was not expecting company, so I do not have an additional cup to offer you tea…” He then glanced to the cup in his hands and smiled, a light blush coming to his face. “Though, I suppose since it is just us… If you would like some, you may share mine.”

Dimitri glanced at the cup, then to Lorenz, a soft smile on his face. “That is very kind of you, Lorenz. What are you drinking?”

“Chamomile. It was intended to help me sleep but it does not seem to be working.” Lorenz offered the cup to Dimitri, though oddly he did not meet his gaze. “I find a cup of your favorite tea is comforting at least, even if it is not serving its intended purpose. When you are unable to be by my side, it brings me solace even in the face of such daunting times.”

Surprise lit Dimitri’s face, hand freezing just before grabbing the cup. “Lorenz…”

“Apologies. Ignore my rambling.” Lorenz said quickly, clearing his throat. “My struggle to sleep the past couple of days has made my lips too loose it seems."

"No, no. Please, do not apologize. You have done nothing wrong." Dimitri took the tea cup only to sit it aside, taking Lorenz's slender, elegant hands in his own. "In fact, I feel it is I that must ask your forgiveness. If you have felt there was any reason you could not come to me when you need me, then I have wronged you in the most dreadful way." He was thankful when Lorenz finally looked up at him, though his heart wrenched in his chest at how absolutely exhausted the man looked. Clearly Lorenz had been struggling with sleep for more than just tonight. "And though I will make sure I make that up to you however I can… I am here now, Lorenz. Please… tell me what is troubling you."

Lorenz looked down at their hands, a small sigh passing his lips. "It is alright… I had no desire to wake you with my trivial worries when you have a country to run and a war to finish. So the fault is my own. However… if you truly wish to know…" The thought trailed off. It was almost like Lorenz didn't actually want to talk about it, like he wanted to figure it out on his own and not burden anyone else with it. After all, if he couldn't sort out his own worries, then how could he sort the affairs of his territory after all of this was over? If he even still had a territory.

Dimitri could see his hesitation and only gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "You do not have to tell me if you don't want to. Would it be enough for me to keep you company until you are able to get some rest?"

"I…" For a moment, Lorenz considered it. To simply enjoy a quiet morning with Dimitri, pushing the worry from his mind, sounded ideal. However, he knew he shouldn't. "No." He said finally, lifting his gaze to match Dimitri's. "It would be hypocritical of me if I simply pushed it aside and said nothing."

"Hypocritical? Lorenz, if you d-"

"I have told you, insisted even, not to keep your worries to yourself. To lean on me. That I was here for you no matter what you needed. Yet I would do the very thing I have begged you not to do? Hmph. I think not." Lorenz huffed, a small scowl on his face. "Hypothetical is putting it mildly."

Dimitri tried to hide the smile on his face, going so far as to duck his head so Lorenz could not see it. Of course, it didn't work, when he looked up again, it was still there. "Fair enough. So then... What is on your mind?"

"It seems I am… conflicted. On one hand I know that unity is the best course of action and that it will lead us… _you_ will lead all to a better future. However…" he paused, pulling his hands away from Dimitri so he could stand up, walking a few steps away and staring out over the vast greenery of the garden. "I find myself worried. I betrayed House Gloucester by joining you, but even still, I knew that once the Alliance was safe, I would be welcomed back and hailed as a hero for doing what needed to be done in the face of adversity. I would help usher in a new age for the people of the Alliance, with or without Claude, even going so far as to unite us with the Kingdom myself. But now that Claude has done so… I am lost. Everything I have worked toward is gone. I have nothing except my name and I cannot even be sure how much value that holds now..."

Now Dimitri was starting to understand why he felt the urge to grab _that_ before coming down here. The Goddess worked in truly mysterious ways. "I see… that is certainly an understandable worry." He got to his feet with a smile. "However… If you agree to it, I still have a key role I wish you to play, both for the alliance… and my own selfish reasons."

Lorenz glanced over as Dimitri came to stand at his side, confusion on his face. "I will play any role you like, for any reason, but I must say you have my curiosity piqued, Dimitri…"

"I had intended to do this differently, but…" He pulled the item he had bright with him from his room out of his pocket as he took Lorenz's left hand, gently sliding the intricate ring onto his hand. It was a white gold ring studded with small rubies and amethysts on both sides in a vine like pattern. At the top, a larger ruby carved to resemble the iconic Gloucester rose. Dimitri was glad it fit so well, feature's softening as he admired the way it looked on his partner's hand before looking back up at the very shocked Lorenz. "I… admit that I had a long, romantic speech planned for this, but now that I am here. It all seems to have disappeared. So, forgive me for the lack of poetry you so deserve but… You give me something to live for Lorenz. A reason to keep fighting. I know I have not always been the easiest to deal with and I have done things that I wish I could go back and undo. But even in the face of everything I have endured… You have been the one thing that always kept me going. And… if you would have me… I would love more than anything to have a man like you at my side for the rest of my days."

"D-Dimitri I…" Lorenz looked back at the ring on his finger for a moment before returning his gaze to Dimitri. His cheeks felt ungodly warm, and he knew he had a goofy look on his face… but he cleared his throat and forced himself to talk, not wanting Dimitri to start worrying. "I apologize, you have me rather flustered I'm afraid. I… Is this…"

"Yes. It is." Dimitri confirmed softly, caressing Lorenz's hand with his thumb. "Lorenz Hellman Gloucester… will you marry me?"

"Yes! I shall gladly give you my hand in marriage." Lorenz answered, excitement in his voice and sparkle in his eyes. He glanced down at his hand again and puffed up his chest proudly. "I always knew you had remarkable tastes. This ring is lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. It was custom made by a jeweler here in Fhirdiad. It took some time to get it perfect and quite the effort to not raise your suspicions… but you are well worth the effort." Dimitri chuckled as he pulled Lorenz closer, kissing him with a soft content sigh. "His Royal Majesty, Lorenz Hellman Blaiddyd… a name and title befitting someone such as yourself, I hope. It is the best I have to offer."

"It _does_ have a lovely ring to it." Lorenz agreed with a chuckle.

"Excellent. Now," he stepped away, never letting go of Lorenz's hand, "we both need to get to bed. Tomorrow just got a lot busier… the future king's engagement is a big thing."

"Yes, of course. And I need to be well rested for the occasion! Beauty sleep is _very_ important."

"I would argue that you are plenty beautiful." Dimitri countered, chuckling softly when Lorenz blushed, but stood up a bit straighter as if he was aware of this fact. "I do think I have a far better chance of sleeping if I have you at my side… Will you join me?"

"Will they not talk? Especially with it not being known that we are engaged?"

"Let them talk... I need you by my side. As long as I have that, I can handle anything thrown at me."

Lorenz blinked at him, stunned by how sincerely Dimitri had said that. As sappy as it sounded, it was obvious that Dimitri meant it… and when he clearly felt so strongly… a soft smile came to his face, gently pulling Dimitri toward the door. "Very well. Let us go, darling… I am eager to wake up to you for the first of many, many times."

**Author's Note:**

> lol are you really surprised I managed to put a proposal on my bad things happen bingo? Are you? 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I didn't think so.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
